Forbidden Fruit
by ohalaskayoung
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is tempted by someone other than her fiance. (Written for Fandom4LLS.)


**I wrote this for Fandom4LLS, an amazing organization that you should all check out. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forbidden<strong> **Fruit****.**

The houses on Seam Road were relatively modest, nothing like the elaborate mansions on the east side of Panem. In fact, the houses on Seam Road were just like almost all of the other houses in suburban North Carolina. Two story buildings with roomy bedrooms and spacious bathrooms and a nice yard in the back. Katniss Everdeen's house was no different.

She lived in house number 12 with her fiancé, much to the neighborhood's dismay. Along with smooth olive skin and piercing gray eyes, Katniss Everdeen had long, luscious locks of dark brown hair and a toned body that would make most supermodels jealous. She was the star of the wet dreams of the teenage boys who lived on the end of the block, and even of some grown men who were dissatisfied with their own marriages. It was obvious to everyone but her that she had quite an effect on the male- and even some of the female- population, but despite their desires, she remained extremely faithful to her fiancé.

Until one day in August when the Mellark's Bakery truck pulled into the driveway.

Katniss answered the door in short, black spandex athletic shorts and a dark green tank top. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid that trailed down her back and ended just a few inches above her shapely behind. The stocky, blonde man at the door gaped openly for a second before recovering and offering his hand.

"Are you Miss Everdeen? I'm Peeta Mellark, from Mellark's Bakery."

"Hi, Mr. Mellark," Katniss answered, shaking his hand. She gestured to her attire with a grimace. "Sorry, I was just about to leave for a run. Let me go change."

"No, no, you're fine," Mr. Mellark assured her. "It's my fault for being early. One of my earlier clients canceled their delivery so I thought I'd just head straight to you."

"Oh. Well, that's nice of you. Please, come in. Let me show you where to put the desserts."

Katniss led Peeta Mellark through the living room and into the kitchen. There was a folding table set up by the back door, and she tapped its surface lightly with the palm of her hand.

"If you could just leave them right here, that would be lovely, Mr. Mellark."

"Not a problem. And please, call me Peeta." The man took a step closer to her and rested his hand on the table as well. "What are the pastries for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They're for my fiancé's birthday party this evening," she explained. "He's turning twenty-seven."

"Lucky man," Peeta mused. "Where is he this morning?"

"At work," Katniss answered, her lips dipping into a frown. "He's always at work lately."

"You can't blame a guy for trying to make some more money," Peeta said. "With a beautiful woman such as yourself at home, he must be desperate to buy you all the fine things you deserve."

Katniss seemed unfazed by his compliment. "It would still be nice to have a male presence around the house more often, you know? There are things that need to be done."

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't know," Katniss shrugged. "The coffee table in the living room? One of the legs is loose and it's driving me nuts because every time I put the remote down it creaks."

"I can fix it," Peeta said hastily.

"Oh, no." Katniss shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's no trouble at all. Really." Peeta opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a toolbox. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Katniss followed him to the living room, a small smirk dancing on her lips. "You seem awfully comfortable around my house, Mr. Mellark. How did you know that's where my fiancé keeps the tools?"

Peeta paled momentarily. "Intuition, I guess," he said finally. "The two of us must be similar. That's where I keep my tools at home."

"Hmm." Katniss stood behind the couch as he crouched down and set to work. She couldn't help but admire his shapely behind as he squatted next to the table. Her tongue snuck out to wet her lips when he brought a hand up to brush a mop of blonde curls from his forehead.

"There," Peeta pronounced moments later, standing up. "See? No problem at all."

"Thank you so much," Katniss said, placing a hand on his forearm. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Anything for a beautiful lady," he quipped, grabbing the toolbox and bringing it back to the kitchen. Katniss stayed behind the couch, trying to calm her racing heart. She was lost in her thoughts until a hand on the small of her back made her jump.

"Sorry," Peeta said. "You just seemed a little lost there."

"I was just thinking," she said quickly.

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About..." What was she supposed to say? That she was thinking about him? About how his lips would feel on hers? About how they would feel on other places?

"Yes," Peeta said with a chuckle. "You're supposed to say all that."

_Fuck._

"I...I said that all out loud?" she squeaked, her hands flying up to cover her face. "Oh my God."

"There's only one thing we can do now," he murmured, peeling her hands away from her face.

"What?" she mumbled. He tipped her head up so that blue eyes met grey.

"We can find out."

Before she could protest his lips were on hers. Katniss squeaked as Peeta's arms wound around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Lost in the feeling, she almost forgot to push him away.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, shoving against his chest. "I-I'm engaged!"

"I know that," Peeta said calmly. His hands slipped around her again. "But from what I've heard, you don't sound too thrilled about that."

"_How dare you_?" Katniss spat, but she didn't turn away. His head dipped to kiss along the exposed skin of her neck, and she fought back a whimper. "This is wrong."

"Is it?" His hands slipped down to cup her ass and she gasped when he squeezed. "Because you've been giving me bedroom eyes since I walked in here, and I know you want this just as badly as I do."

"You bastard," she groaned, pulling him closer. He grinned against her skin as he kissed across her collarbone.

"The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, honey." Peeta rolled his hips so she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "You're so fucking beautiful, Katniss."

"Oh, Peeta," she whimpered as he cupped her breasts through her shirt. He pinched her nipples before grabbing the shirt at the hem and ripping it off, her bra not far behind. After that she made quick work of his own clothes and pushed him down so he was sitting on the couch.

Peeta grasped his cock and worked it up and down as Katniss shimmied out of her barely-there shorts. He almost came then and there when he saw that she hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"Get over here," he growled. She kicked off her sneakers and straddled him quickly. Peeta cupped her face in his hands and attacked her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue quickly captured hers. He tasted like cinnamon and fresh bread, and she smiled against his lips.

Not breaking their kiss, he bucked his hips so that his cock brushed her sex, and she keened into his mouth.

"Don't tease me," she panted.

So he did it again.

She was so wet that after just a few stroked against her his cock was glistening with her juices. Before he could make a remark, she grabbed him by the base and slowly sunk down on him, making them both groan loudly.

"_Yes, Katniss_," Peeta hissed. He gripped her hips and thrust upwards, making her throw her head back and roll her hips. Together they started to move, and it was like they had been together for years. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her shake, and she just how to move to make him grip her tighter.

"I'm close," she panted, leaning down to nibble at his jaw line. He reached down to circle her clit, and before long she felt that familiar warmth spread from her center and throughout her body. She came with a sharp cry before collapsing onto Peeta's chest, still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm as he worked his way to his.

"Come for me, baby," she whispered to him, nibbling his earlobe. "Come on, Peeta, come for me."

Who was he to deny her request?

Growling her name, he clutched her close and let go. She murmured in his ear as he came, and once he was down she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Spent, Peeta rested his head on the back of the couch and let out a satisfied sigh. Katniss curled up next to him and started tracing patterns on the skin of his heaving chest. He captured her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the ring on her finger.

"Do you think that did it?" Katniss asked her fiancé. Peeta glanced pointedly at her still-flat stomach and his lips quirk up into a smile.

"I sure hope so," he mused. "But if it doesn't, I wouldn't be opposed to trying again."

"Me neither. What gave you the idea that role playing would help me get pregnant, anyway?"

The tips of Peeta's ears flushed red. "It worked for Finnick and Annie..."

Katniss shoved his shoulder. "Those two have been at it like rabbits since the day they got married. I'm surprised it took them this long, honestly."

"Regardless, I think this will do it for us," Peeta said, rubbing her stomach gently. "Call it a hunch."

"Either way, you were right about one thing."

"Oh yeah?" He arched an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"The forbidden fruit _definitely_ tastes the sweetest."

******Fin.**


End file.
